


I Thought We Can Have A Vacation Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reunions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Surprises, Talking, Torture, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny finds Steve in LA, They resumed from where they left off, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	I Thought We Can Have A Vacation Together:

*Summary: Danny finds Steve in LA, They resumed from where they left off, Was it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams had recovered from his ordeal, & injuries that he had received from his kidnapping, abuse, & torture courtesy of Daiyu Mei, It took him awhile, But, He was back, & better than ever. Mary-Ann McGarrett let him know that Steve was with her, & Joan, He looks better than ever after 2 months. The Blond was happy to hear that, cause he loved the man so much, after they confessed their love to each other.

Meanwhile, The **_Five-O Commander_** was enjoying his time in LA, He decided to spend the other half of his time at hotel, which has an ocean, & swimming pool. It was just perfect to relax, & unwind without worry. He was enjoying the sunset, & drinking a beer, As he was doing that, He was missing Danny, & he was getting homesick. The Blond became that important to hom, & his life. The Former Seal had no idea that his shorter lover was coming, & he was gonna surprise him. Steve sighed, & just drown in his sadness of being alone.

Danny got to the hotel, & he managed to get into Steve's room, courtesy of the staff. He managed to unpack, shower, & change, so he could meet Steve, & have quality time with him. He got down where the tourists were relaxing, & he spotted Steve, He could spot him from anywhere. The Loudmouth Detective had a smile on his face, as he went to meet him. He was looking forward to this for a long time, & now it's gonna happen.

"Hey, Sailor," Danny said smiling from behind, as Steve stood up in shock. He turned around, & said, "Danno, I missed you so much", as he gathered him up in a hug, as they shared a sweet kiss, as the hunky brunette had him sit down, & then joined him. The Dark-Haired Man ordered a round of beers, & they made small talk, while they wait. "I thought we can have a vacation together", That made Steve smile, as he heard that, The Couple went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
